


The Sinking of the Titanic

by flootzavut



Series: Swamp(y) Sex [20]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, First Time, Glasses, Glasses are sexy, Humour, M/M, Romance, Smexy, Smut, Smutcember, fite me, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Beej gets glasses.Hawk was not prepared.





	The Sinking of the Titanic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts), [Superpennyable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpennyable/gifts).



> Another Smutcember piece.
> 
> Thanks to Superpennyable for the very enjoyable notion of BJ in glasses 😻
> 
> Set in a modernish AU where Hawkeye and BJ work at a regular hospital and have known each other for years.

* * *

_**The Sinking of the Titanic** _

* * *

 

BJ pretends he doesn't have glasses, doesn't need glasses, and he only uses them when he absolutely can't avoid it, so it takes a good few weeks for Hawk to see them in action.

For his part, Hawk teases Beej about getting older, crows about his own still-perfect eyesight, and is generally his shamelessly obnoxious self. He can't imagine Beej in glasses (he can't imagine himself in glasses, either); it just seems ridiculous they could possibly be that old.

It's all theory, though, because BJ is self-conscious, and really, it's no big deal.

(Hawk is not prepared.)

Barging into BJ's office is no big deal either, they do it to one another a dozen times a day, and Hawk always - but always - has a quip ready to throw at Beej, a witty remark or a pithy observation, even if it's nothing more than a little snark about a patient or a colleague. He's always prepared, always on his game, always ready to be a bit impressive and very funny, and to make it seem like it's because he's a naturally entertaining man, rather than because he has a crush the size of an iceberg and their friendship is the Titanic. So it's just another day, and he opens his mouth as he opens the door, ready to launch into an anecdote about Mrs Briars in room 405, and then stops dead.

BJ's so engrossed in whatever he's reading, he apparently hasn't noticed he's got company. Or maybe he's so used to Hawk running his mouth off, it doesn't even occur to him that someone standing here in silence could be his best friend.

It gives Hawk a moment to regroup, which is definitely a Good Thing. Because Hawk is dying. Dying a thousand deaths. Because BJ's wearing his reading glasses, and oh, _hell_ , he looks... _God_. He looks good, really good, so good Hawk's mouth has gone dry.

Glasses aren't one of Hawk's kinks. They don't bother him (he's been teasing Beej because it's funny, not because he thinks glasses are ugly), they suit some people and not others, they're neutral, as far as Hawk's concerned.

Or at least, they _were_ neutral.

Some people look good in glasses. Some people look terrible. Some people, apparently, look so delicious it's absolutely _sinful_.

BJ finally looks up, and his cheeks flush, and he goes to remove them.

"Don't," Hawk says, crossing to the desk and tugging BJ's hand away. "Uh." Okay, he didn't think this through (he didn't think at all), what does he do now?

BJ watches him, clearly confused. "What, Hawk?" The damn glasses make him look even cuter and smarter than usual.

In ten seconds flat, Hawk's gone from not having strong feelings about glasses to entertaining a thousand fantasies that involve Beej roleplaying a professor or a teacher, or really anyone who'd have the excuse to discipline Hawk in some way whilst being devastatingly gorgeous and intelligent. "Fuck."

"Seriously, what?"

Hawk can't control himself, can't even try. He circles the desk and plants his butt on it, close enough that his knee is brushing BJ's thigh as he perches there.

"What?" Beej asks again, except this time his voice wavers a little.

Hawk's so spellbound, it's all the encouragement he needs. "Beej... fuck. Do you even-? Jesus, you're so damn pretty."

BJ's eyebrows shoot upward. "Uh, thank you?" he says, blushing harder. He goes to take the glasses off again, and again Hawk stills his hand.

Then Hawk gives in to temptation and strokes his fingers over BJ's hair. He's half expecting to get punched, but BJ's eyes go wide, a tiny, desperate noise escapes, and oh shit, oh God, there's no way, no way in _hell_ Hawk can resist, and he leans in, and there's a moment where they're staring at each other, and either one of them could so easily pull away, but neither of them does, and Hawk allows himself a smile before he dips in that last quarter inch to brush his lips over BJ's and crash full speed into the iceberg.

He doesn't know what to expect, but what he gets is Beej kissing back, eagerly, _urgently_ , a kiss that escalates so quickly it's almost frightening, and when he rests a hand on BJ's thigh for balance, BJ lets out a low, needy groan and Hawk takes a direct hit to the libido. Then BJ slides his hand into the back of Hawk's hair and pulls gently, and Hawk is absolutely _done_. Somehow he's in BJ's lap, they're kissing deeply and passionately, and god _damnit_ , Hawk was an idiot not to kiss Beej the first time he had the notion (which was no more than ten seconds after they first met).

When their lips part, reluctantly, they stare at one another again. Hawk has his hands on BJ's face; he should probably let go, but he can't, so it's a moot point. Then BJ's slowly smiling, even as his cheeks pinken.

"Guess you like the glasses, then?"

Hawk grins right back. "I _love_ the glasses, Beej. For someone who's old enough your eyesight's failing, you're awfully cute."

BJ gives him a glare that's probably meant to be an admonishment, but on this golden retriever of a man makes him look like an angry puppy. "I'm three years younger than you," he points out.

"I always did like younger men."

That makes BJ turn a deeper pink still. "I didn't realise you liked men at all. You haven't dated a guy the whole time I've known you!" he adds. It isn't _quite_ accusatory.

"Wouldn't be fair to date someone who was only ever gonna be a stand-in for who I really wanted," Hawk admits. He forces himself to keep eye contact as he rearranges himself in BJ's lap, knees either side of BJ's hips so there's no way to hide how much he wants this.

BJ's eyes go even wider, he swallows audibly, then he grabs Hawk around the ass and pulls him in close, and fuck, _fuck_ , BJ's just as hard as Hawk, he wants this, _he wants me, he wants me_ , and they're kissing again. "Oh God, Beej," Hawk whispers into BJ's mouth, and Beej kisses him harder.

Anyone could barge in, just like Hawk did, and he's flattered all over again because he's sure Beej isn't usually one for the thrill of potential discovery. He's not going to complain or inquire or do anything besides stay right here in BJ's lap, though, grinding down as he kisses Beej with everything he has in him. Beej rocks his hips in rhythm with Hawk's and makes glorious, filthy noises, and Hawk could do this forever. Time stands still but it's also over much too fast when BJ lets out a deep growl, shudders, and throws his head back as he lets go.

Hawk can't believe he even gets to see this, never mind that he caused it. Then BJ's tugging at Hawk's fly, scrabbling for Hawk's cock, wrapping his hand firm around it as he kisses Hawk again, and God, BJ Hunnicutt _knows_ how to touch another man, and the realisation knocks Hawk on his ass, and he's coming, clinging on like BJ's a dingy in a storm-tossed ocean, gasping, keening, shaking.

When his brain starts to reassemble itself, he finds he's laughing, and so is BJ, and they wrap their arms around each other tight and giggle like lunatics.

"If I knew you were this easy, I would've gotten glasses years ago," Beej whispers into Hawk's ear.

"Hey now, that's... completely true and fair but pointing it out is totally unnecessary," Hawk protests weakly. "Wait, years ago?" He grabs Beej by his hair and pulls away enough to look him in the face.

BJ's bright red now. He shrugs sheepishly. "I thought you were straight."

"I thought _you_ were straight!"

They stare at each other for a moment. "Oh," BJ says.

"God, what a pair of fucking idiots."

"A pair of idiots who could've been fucking, you mean," BJ retorts, then goes an even more vibrant shade of red.

It wouldn't be very subtle to break out into the Hallelujah Chorus, right? "If you want," Hawk says carefully (largely because he's trying not to get utterly carried away by the notion of BJ screwing him senseless), "I think that could be arranged."

"Do I need to ask you on a date now or are you just gonna come over to mine after work so we can do this all again with no clothing?"

Hawk laughs. "Naked first, talk later? I love the way you think." _I love you_.

Beej leans his head against Hawk's shoulder and chuckles. "And here I was thinking reading glasses were the devil's work."

Hawk nips BJ's ear. "God bless your optometrist." Later, probably, maybe, he'll admit he's wanted to sleep with BJ since about five minutes (okay, more like five seconds) after they met. Later, possibly, he'll point out that the glasses aren't what made Hawk want Beej, they're just what made him irresistible. For now, he'll enjoy the moment, revel in the promise of more, and be grateful to everyone who contributed. He's going down with this ship, and he couldn't be happier about it.

"Hawk?" BJ asks after a moment of silence.

"Mmhm?"

"I was just wondering. Have you had your eyes tested recently...?"

_~ fin ~_


End file.
